jalousie
by lillysatine
Summary: Jeannie, grâce au Daedelus, arrive sur Atlantis. Ignorant son exacte relation avec Rodney, John remet en question ses sentiments pour l’astrophysicien.Slash JohnRodney


Auteur : Satine

Série : Stargate Atlantis

Genre : slash (John/ Rodney)

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Note : -Cette fic prend place après SIEGE III, le premier épisode de la saison 2 et occulte délibérément tous les épisodes qui suivent, John n'est donc pas Colonel. Je fais également intervenir le Daedelus (je n'aime pas le nom français du Dédale) comme vaisseau de liaison entre Atlantis et la terre et qui leur provide donc nourriture et personnel mais je ne mentionne pas Caldwell. J'ai également volontairement oublié le fait que Ford quitte la cité ( j'aime trop le couple qu'il forme avec Teyla pour les séparer !). Enfin, ignorant tout de Jeannie, j'ai imaginé son passé. Désolée pour les erreurs qu'il pourrait y avoir et si la fic n'est pas très réaliste !

-Je précise que cette fic est tout ce qu'il y a de romantique et fluffy. Donc pas de torture avec moi, je laisse ce soin aux personnes compétentes!

Résumé : Jeannie, grâce au Daedelus, arrive sur Atlantis. Ignorant son exacte relation avec Rodney, John remet en question ses sentiments pour l'astrophysicien.

_**JALOUSIE**_

Rodney avait à peine posé le pied sur Aldor, une petite planète recommandée par Teyla pour la gentillesse de ses habitants et leur sens juste du commerce et des tractations, ce qui serait bien utile à Atlantis en cas de besoin de vivres imminentes, qu'il commençait déjà à se plaindre. Cela commença par le fait qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud et au fur et à mesure que les quatre membres de l'équipe progressaient vers le village des Aldoriens, cela progressa sur le fait que c'était trop loin, qu'il avait soif, qu'il avait faim et que s'il ne mangeait pas bientôt il allait souffrir d'une crise d'hypoglycémie. Il en était à dire qu'il avait mal aux pieds lorsque John, qui marchait à ses côtés, l'interrompit.

-Arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre McKay.

Rodney lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Je ne me plains pas major. Je ne fais que constater des faits. Un point c'est tout.

John leva les yeux au ciel et décida qu'il était plus prudent de ne rien répondre.

Teyla et le lieutenant Ford, qui étaient derrière le major et le scientifique et surveillaient les arrières, échangèrent un sourire amusé.

Le village était en vue lorsque Rodney se plaignit encore une fois.

-Il faut que je m'arrête un instant. J'ai un besoin à soulager.

John soupira d'exaspération.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

-Non, cela ne peut pas. Et c'est votre faute aussi. Si le Jumper avait atterri plus près du village, nous n'aurions pas eu à marcher si longtemps sous ce soleil de plomb et je n'aurais pas eu alors le besoin de boire autant, répliqua immédiatement Rodney.

John secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

-Très bien, allez-y, nous vous attendons.

Autant accéder à la demande du scientifique car sinon, il savait que l'humeur de ce dernier n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant. Un Rodney en temps normal était déjà assez difficile à vivre alors un Rodney sujet aux affres d'un besoin naturel non soulagé, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Il en était à penser que son ami prenait du temps lorsqu'il entendit des cris et le bruit de personnes se rapprochant de leur location.

Immédiatement, il leva son arme et Teyla et Aiden se rapprochèrent de lui.

-Que se passe t'il major, demanda la jeune Athosienne.

-Je crains que cela n'ait malheureusement un rapport avec le docteur McKay, répondit John en soupirant.

Il aurait du s'en douter. Le scientifique attirait les problèmes. A croire qu'il les cherchait. Personnellement, le major pensait que Rodney aurait besoin d'une baby-sitter en permanence car dès qu'il y avait un problème, on pouvait être sûr qu'il tombait sur Rodney. Voilà pourquoi John veillait généralement à ne pas quitter son scientifique des yeux un seul instant mais franchement là, il n'aurait pas cru que le simple fait de laisser celui-ci cinq minutes pour satisfaire son besoin allait lui attirer des ennuis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, on parlait de Rodney McKay après tout.

Le bruit se rapprochait et les trois habitants d'Atlantis se raidirent.

Finalement, Rodney émergea à bout de souffle des bois attenants à la route.

La situation aurait été différente, John aurait ri de voir Rodney le pantalon mal remis et le t-shirt sorti mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

-Enfin McKay, qu'est-ce que vous avez pu faire en cinq minutes ? Vous ne deviez que soulager votre vessie.

-Je n'ai rien fait, se braqua Rodney. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que l'arbre sur lequel j'avais décidé de satisfaire mon besoin était un arbre sacré. J'ai beau être un génie, je ne sais pas tout.

-Vous vous êtes soulagé sur un arbre dédié à un de leurs dieux, constata Teyla d'une voix incrédule. Les Aldoriens sont très croyants et ce que vous avez fait a dû grandement les contrarier et les offenser.

-Mais comment je pouvais savoir, se plaignit Rodney. Tous ces arbres sont pareils pour moi.

-Que faisons-nous major, demanda le lieutenant Ford.

-Nous attendons les Aldoriens et essayons de nous expliquer et de leur dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu.

-Je doute qu'ils veuillent vous écouter, fit remarquer Rodney. Les personnes qui m'ont surpris n'ont pas voulu entendre mes explications et ont immédiatement commencé à crier tout en se rapprochant de manière menaçante de moi. C'est pour ça que je suis parti rapidement et que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me rhabiller convenablement.

-Nous verrons bien répondit seulement John.

Soudain, les Aldoriens apparurent et John ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer. Mais toutes paroles d'excuse qu'il allait prononcer disparurent lorsqu'un homme, un tir à l'arc à la main, tira une flèche qui passa très près de la joue du major et alla se loger dans un arbre derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, murmura Rodney d'une petite voix apeurée et en se rapprochant inconsciemment du major Sheppard.

John comprit que toute discussion serait inutile. Alors il cria.

-Courrez en direction de la porte. Je vais les retenir.

Rodney, qui avait commencé à courir à côté de Teyla et de Ford, s'arrêta soudain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

La voix était suspicieuse. Mais l'inquiétude était sous-jacente.

John sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je compte bien revenir cette fois. Alors partez vite rejoindre les autres.

-Vous avez intérêt major.

Le scientifique sourit brièvement et partit rejoindre les autres.

Le major regarda son ami partir et se tourna vers ses adversaires. Se basant sur le fait que Teyla lui avait dit que ce peuple était assez primitif et ne connaissait pas les armes à feu, il leva son arme en l'air et tira. Comme il l'avait prévu, les Aldoriens furent effarés et se couchèrent sur le sol, les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles.

John ne perdit pas de temps pour admirer son oeuvre et se dépêcha de partir en direction de la porte.

Quelques instants après, il y arrivait et retrouvait ses compagnons.

-Nous avons enclenché le code d'Atlantis et attendons confirmation, lui annonça immédiatement Rodney.

Le major hocha la tête.

Le vortex venait d'apparaître lorsque les Aldoriens, apparemment remis de leur frayeur, apparurent.

-Vite, hurla John.

Sans hésiter, Teyla et Ford s'engouffrèrent. Rodney allait lui aussi passer la porte lorsqu'une flèche lui transperça le bras et qu'il s'effondra. John prit alors le scientifique par les épaules et le traînant, il traversa à son tour. Arrivé à Atlantis, il cria alors de refermer l'iris et une fois que ce fut fait, son attention se reporta immédiatement sur son scientifique évanoui.

-Que s'est-il passé major, demanda le docteur Weir qui venait d'arriver dans la salle d'embarquement.

-Je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure, répondit John d'une voix lasse. Pour l'instant, il faut soigner Rodney.

-Le docteur Beckett est en route, répondit alors Elizabeth.

Comme s'il répondait à l'appel de son nom, ce dernier apparut alors et sans un mot, commença à examiner le scientifique à terre.

Finalement, il se releva.

-Alors, demanda John.

-La flèche est profondément enfoncée dans le bras et je vais devoir l'extraire avec prudence, pour éviter qu'un bout ne reste coincé dans le bras. Mais normalement, tout devrait aller et cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Après, il n'y aura plus qu'à traiter la plaie et donner des antibiotiques à ce cher Rodney. Malheureusement, et Carson grimaçait en disant ces mots, il va devoir rester à l'infirmerie.

Maintenant qu'il savait que le scientifique ne risquait plus rien, John sentit son inquiétude s'envoler et se permit un sourire en entendant ces mots. Rodney détestait être confiné à l'infirmerie à ne rien faire alors qu'il pourrait être dans son laboratoire à travailler et il le faisait clairement sentir au docteur Beckett et à ses infirmières.

-Cela promet, dit alors Elizabeth d'une voix amusée en regardant Rodney être posé sur un brancard et amené en direction de l'infirmerie.

-A qui le dîtes-vous, ajouta Ford tandis que Teyla souriait simplement.

John regarda le brancard partir jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de vue. Puis sans un mot, il se tourna vers Elizabeth et la suivit dans son bureau afin de lui faire son rapport.

Plus tard, John entra dans l'infirmerie et s'installa au chevet de son ami.

Comme lui avait expliqué Carson, la flèche avait facilement pu être extraite et maintenant, Rodney dormait tranquillement tandis que les antibiotiques circulaient dans son corps afin de combattre toute possible infection.

Il regarda son ami si calme, si immobile dans son sommeil et sentit son cœur se serrer. Rodney était normalement une personne très active, qui ne tenait pas en place et qui utilisait beaucoup le langage du corps pour s'exprimer, ses mains en étant un exemple parfait. C'est pour cela que John détestait le voir dans cette situation car pour lui, ce n'était plus son Rodney, l'homme à qui il s'était habitué. Son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'il se calait aussi confortablement que l'on peut l'être sur une chaise d'infirmerie, ses pensées se tournèrent sur les éléments caractérisant son amitié avec l'homme immobile.

Si on avait dit un jour à John Sheppard, major dans l'armée des Etats-Unis, que son meilleur ami se révèlerait être un scientifique arrogant, sarcastique et avec un ego démesuré, il aurait traité la personne de folle. Et pourtant, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne voyait personne d'autre que Rodney pour remplir ce rôle.

Le docteur avait de nombreux défauts mais si on grattait bien la surface, on trouvait un homme timide, courageux, fidèle à ses amis et à ses convictions. Cela avait pris du temps mais John avait fini par découvrir cette personnalité que cachait jalousement le docteur. Et c'est depuis cet instant qu'il ne voyait plus le scientifique seulement comme un co-équipier mais comme un ami aussi bien.

A partir de là, leur amitié n'avait fait que progresser. Bien sûr, elle avait connu des heurts, le scientifique étant trop arrogant et prétentieux et John trop borné et aventureux pour son propre bien mais elle avait toujours survécu, se renforçant même à chaque crise.

Et c'est un soir qu'elle prit sa forme ultime.

Se sentant oppressé par tous ses démons et n'ayant personne à qui en parler, il se refusait à consulter le docteur Heightmeyer, John s'était réfugié sur l'un des balcons d'Atlantis. Il regardait l'eau et déprimait lorsque le docteur McKay était apparu. Sans un mot, ce dernier s'était installé à ses côtés et avait regardé l'eau avec lui. Et à un moment donné, John avait craqué. Sans qu'il comprenne la raison, il avait parlé à Rodney de sa culpabilité qui le rongeait jour et nuit. Comment il se sentait coupable du réveil des Wraith et de la terreur que ceux-ci faisaient désormais régner et comment il se sentait responsable de la mort du colonel Sumner et des Genii. Le poids de tous ces morts ainsi que le poids des responsabilités pesant sur lui en tant qu'officier le plus haut gradé d'Atlantis alourdissait trop son âme et là, il craquait. A la fin de sa confession, il pleurait et c'est alors que Rodney l'avait pris dans ses bras afin de le consoler. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'il avait toujours fait ce qu'il croyait être juste. De plus, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de culpabilité car lui aussi y était sujet. En effet, Rodney se sentait coupable vis à vis de Kolya, lors de l'invasion des Genii sur Atlantis, car il lui avait dévoilé les plans de sauvetage de la cité. Il avait honte de n'avoir pas pu résister à la douleur. Et il se sentait aussi responsable du suicide du docteur Gall car même s'il n'avait pas pressé la détente, il pensait qu'il aurait dû prévoir son geste. A la fin, Rodney aussi pleurait. Les deux hommes avaient donc pleuré ensemble sur leur sentiment de culpabilité, chacun essayant de consoler l'autre, lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Finalement, les pleurs avaient cessé et les deux hommes s'étaient alors regardé l'air un peu gêné avant d'éclater de rire et de se promettre que si l'un d'eux se sentait coupable, il devait obligatoirement aller voir l'autre, et ceci quelle que soit l'heure afin de s'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas responsable.

C'est cette soirée qui les transforma de simples amis à meilleurs amis. Et chaque fois que John ou Rodney allaient se faire consoler parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas bien, les fondations de cette formidable amitié se renforçaient. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais dans leur cœur, ils savaient. Ils étaient des meilleurs amis.

Des simples petits gestes anodins pour certains mais significatifs pour eux traduisaient ce qu'ils ressentaient. C'était par exemple John allant dire à Rodney dans son laboratoire d'aller dormir car il était tard ou alors Rodney giflant John suite à sa mission suicide lors du siège d'Atlantis par les Wraith parce qu'il avait été inquiet de le perdre. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il y repensait, John n'avait pas été étonné de voir arriver Rodney dans sa chambre ce soir là. Son ami pensait que c'était sa faute si John avait du aller combattre les Wraith lors de sa mission suicide. Oui, c'était sa faute parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de solutions pour les combattre et surtout, parce qu'il avait construit la bombe. John, en entendant ces mots, s'était alors énervé. Le scientifique n'y était pour rien. C'était sa faute à lui s'il avait toujours été du genre à risquer sa vie pour celle des autres. Et lorsque Rodney lui avait dit que sa vie était importante et qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec aussi facilement car des gens tenaient à lui, le militaire, s'il ne l'avait pas su auparavant, aurait alors compris que cet homme que beaucoup décrivaient comme une personne odieuse, était en fait le meilleur ami dont un homme pouvait rêver.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas rêver. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient devenus des amis proches qu'ils ne se disputaient pas ou ne se lançaient des petites piques mais ce n'était jamais méchant et puis, cela faisait partie de leur caractère d'être comme ça et changer leur comportement aurait aussi changé leur relation. Et ils ne le voulaient pas.

Un bruit sortit John de ses pensées et il sourit en voyant les yeux ouverts de son ami.

-Alors McKay, on daigne enfin rejoindre le monde des vivants ? Tenez, mettez ce glaçon dans votre bouche, se dépêcha t'il d'ajouter en voyant que Rodney voulait parler et n'y arrivait pas.

Le scientifique suçota le glaçon quelques instants puis il parla.

-J'ai mal, que s'est-il passé ?

Typique de McKay. La première chose qu'il fait en se réveillant est de se plaindre, pensa John amusé.

-Vous avez été blessé par une flèche mais le docteur Beckett dit que ce n'est pas grave. Il vous faudra juste du repos et pas de travail.

Rodney prit un air horrifié.

-Vous voulez dire que je vais de voir rester ici ? Mais je ne veux pas…

Il faisait la moue en disant ça et John eut soudain l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant.

-C'est pour votre bien, répliqua t'il fermement. Même si la blessure n'est pas grave, vous devez rester ici afin que la blessure ne s'infecte pas et que vous vous reposiez.

-Mais j'ai du travail…

-Atlantis devra se passer quelques jours de votre génie. Vous restez ici, vous vous soignez correctement et dans quelques jours, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

-Mais je vais m'ennuyer.

Toujours cette petite moue et John leva les yeux.

-Je vous amènerais votre portable et des films, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne verrez pas le temps passer.

-Si vous le dîtes…

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu et John songea que son scientifique devait être encore très fatigué s'il n'argumentait pas plus que ça.

D'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer ses dires, les yeux de Rodney commencèrent à papillonner.

-Reposez-vous Rodney, commanda gentiment John.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis le scientifique répondit.

-Merci John d'être revenu.

John contempla le visage presque endormi de son meilleur ami et murmura :

-Toujours Rodney. Je vous l'ai promis.

Satisfait de cette réponse, les yeux de Rodney, de la couleur de ce ciel où John aimait tant voler, se fermèrent et il se rendormit.

John poussa alors un soupir de soulagement, s'autorisant enfin à croire que son ami était tiré d'affaire. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, et surtout pas devant Carson car sinon, le médecin écossais aurait pris un malin plaisir à le torturer, il n'avait pas été totalement rassuré. Mais maintenant que son ami avait repris conscience, il savait que tout allait se passer pour le mieux.

Il sourit et quitta l'infirmerie afin de prévenir Elizabeth, Teyla et Ford que leur ami avait enfin ouvert ses yeux, laissant Carson venir voir son patient.

Depuis que le Daedelus avait fait son apparition et sauvé John des griffes des Wraith, il était devenu très courant de le voir faire l'aller et retour entre la terre et Atlantis afin d'amener du matériel médical et militaire ou tout simplement pour permettre aux personnes de voyager entre les deux galaxies.

Ce jour là, le major Sheppard, accompagné de quelques militaires et scientifiques dont Rodney, attendaient le grand vaisseau. Celui-ci devait leur amener du matériel scientifique indispensable à la poursuite de ses recherches, dixit le docteur McKay lui-même, ainsi que du personnel médical que le docteur Beckett avait réclamé car suite à l'attaque des Wraith, beaucoup de son personnel avait malheureusement trouvé la mort.

Lorsque le vaisseau atterrit, John fit signe à ses hommes d'aller chercher les caisses de matériel, Rodney leur criant de bien faire attention, tandis qu'il se préparait à accueillir les nouveaux membres d'Atlantis. Ceux-ci commencèrent à débarquer et le major cacha un sourire devant leur regard étonné et clairement admiratif. C'était toujours l'impression que donnait la cité lorsqu'une personne l'apercevait pour la première fois. Lui-même d'ailleurs n'y avait pas échappé.

Il avait compté quatre des cinq personnes devant venir, deux femmes et deux hommes, et se demandait où était la cinquième quand elle apparut.

C'était une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, grande et mince et quand son regard croisa celui de John, il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé ces yeux bleus quelque part. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir plus à la question, Rodney qui l'avait rejoint, s'exclama d'une voix incrédule :

-Jeannie ?

La femme eut alors un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et cria le nom du scientifique avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. Rodney eut l'air étonné avant de serrer lui aussi la jeune femme de manière maladroite.

John, qui avait suivi toute la scène, ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur en voyant le couple enlacé et en imaginant que cette Jeannie devait être une ancienne petite amie.

Secouant la tête pour faire disparaître cet étrange sentiment, il prit la parole.

-Bonjour, je suis le major Sheppard. Suivez-moi, je vais vous amener au docteur Weir qui est en charge de la cité et vous ferez alors la connaissance du docteur Beckett avec qui vous travaillerez.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers le centre de la cité où les attendaient Elizabeth et Carson, les nouveaux venus le suivant docilement ainsi que Rodney et Jeannie qui discutaient à voix basse. Au grand déplaisir de John.

Après avoir souhaité la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, Elizabeth leur demanda de se présenter. John ignora totalement le nom des quatre personnes avant Jeannie et se concentra sur la jeune femme blonde.

-Je suis Jeannie Sullivan et je suis vraiment ravie d'être ici. Même si ce n'est que pour un mois, je sens que je vais me plaire ici.

En disant ces mots, elle regardait Rodney et John la détesta.

Le docteur Beckett se présenta à son tour et entraîna les nouveaux membres de son équipe vers l'infirmerie afin de les mettre au courant.

Le major vit partir avec soulagement Jeannie. Il ne l'aimait pas mais n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

Il se tournait vers Rodney pour lui demander si ce dernier serait d'accord pour qu'ils aillent voler tous les deux à bord du Jumper en direction du continent et se préparait à argumenter contre le scientifique qui voudrait certainement rester travailler lorsque Jeannie réapparut.

-Rodney, tu me feras visiter Atlantis après ? On pourra alors parler plus profondément…

Le scientifique hocha la tête et alors que la jeune femme quittait cette fois-ci définitivement les lieux, John ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Sa joie de passer du temps avec son ami se trouva soudain gâchée. Et pour couronner le tout, avant qu'il ait pu formuler sa demande, Elizabeth lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans son bureau car elle voulait lui parler et Rodney avait disparu, certainement en direction de son laboratoire. Cachant un soupir, il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et suivit le docteur Weir.

Le soir, une soirée était organisée en l'honneur des nouveaux arrivants et le major, en voyant Rodney et Jeannie si proches en train de discuter dans un coin, se sentit d'un coup si déprimé qu'il partit rapidement. Pourquoi éprouvait-il cette désagréable sensation de malaise en les voyant si proches ? Certainement parce que cette femme lui volait son meilleur ami. Enfin, tenta t'il de se consoler, même si un mariage était célébré entre Rodney et Jeannie, le scientifique resterait quand même son meilleur ami. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette pensée ne lui fit pas de bien, il se coucha rapidement et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

La semaine qui suivit fut un véritable cauchemar pour John.

A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler à Rodney, il trouvait Jeannie à ses côtés et quand il trouvait enfin le scientifique seul, ce dernier paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et ne lui répondait que par monosyllabes, laissant John triste à l'idée que son ami puisse penser à la jolie jeune femme.

Il y avait également la façon dont Rodney regardait cette dernière avec de longs regards appuyés, comme s'il était amoureux, qui énervait profondément le militaire. Dans ces moments, John avait alors l'horrible impression que leur amitié s'était évanouie. Et cela faisait mal.

Rodney, pour passer plus de temps sur Atlantis en compagnie de Jeannie, se fit même remplacer par le docteur Zelenka lors d'une mission et lorsque John l'apprit, il serra si fort les lèvres qu'une goutte de sang apparut et qu'il dut expliquer à Elizabeth que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il s'était juste mordu la lèvre.

Cela blessait profondément John et lui procurait une horrible sensation de solitude. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonné.

Et lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'il était tard et qu'il se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de Rodney pour le traîner au lit, voir Jeannie remplir ce rôle à sa place lui fit tellement mal qu'il dormit très mal, se réveilla les yeux gonflés de larmes et fut d'humeur massacrante toute la journée.

John était d'humeur morose. Et cela se voyait à la façon qu'il avait de jouer avec sa nourriture d'un air complètement abattu.

Il se préparait à quitter la cantine direction ses quartiers où il pourrait déprimer tranquillement quand une conversation derrière lui attira son attention. On parlait du docteur McKay et John tendit l'oreille.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai, dit une première voix.

-Je ne te crois pas, répondit une deuxième. C'est impossible.

-Et pourtant, j'ai bien vu le docteur McKay et Jeannie Sullivan dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils discutaient mariage.

-Et bien ça alors, si on m'avait dit un jour que cet arrogant docteur pourrait trouver une femme qui accepterait de l'épouser, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver…

La conversation continua mais John n'entendait plus rien. En fait, il avait cessé d'écouter quand il avait entendu que Rodney allait épouser Jeannie.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, il avait cru s'évanouir et une douleur sourde et aiguë lui avait traversé la poitrine. Et en un instant, des images de Jeannie et de Rodney mariés et échangeant des baisers brûlants lui traversèrent l'esprit et il fut pris soudain de nausée tandis que son cœur se mettait à saigner et que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

Il se leva brutalement et entendit vaguement quelqu'un lui demandait s'il allait bien car il était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge mais n'y prêta pas attention et s'enfuit plutôt qu'il ne quitta le réfectoire.

John entra rapidement dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte avec son gêne avant de se jeter sur son lit.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourquoi est-ce que d'entendre les nouvelles du mariage de son meilleur ami le mettait dans cet état pareil ? Il se sentait perdu. Après tout, il devrait être heureux pour Rodney alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal et pourquoi avait-il l'impression de suffoquer depuis qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle ?

En un instant, la terrible vérité éclata dans son cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Rodney heureux sans lui et que la présence de ce dernier lui était indispensable pour vivre.

Il l'aimait.

C'était aussi simple et aussi compliqué que ça.

Simple parce que tomber amoureux du scientifique avait été si facile qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et compliqué car il tombait amoureux d'une personne qui allait bientôt en épouser une autre.

Soudain, la peine qui logeait dans son cœur fut presque physique comme si quelqu'un utilisait un scalpel pour taillader gaiement dans son pauvre organe et ceci, sans le bénéfice de l'anesthésie.

John combattit un violent désespoir et essaya de reprendre son souffle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Mais malgré tous es efforts pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de son corps, la douleur explosa à l'intérieur de lui et il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour que celui-ci absorbe ses pleurs d'agonie que personne n'entendrait jamais.

Finalement, les pleurs se calmèrent et John eut l'impression qu'il ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide de lui.

Il eut un sourire amer et s'assit dans son lit, posant la tête sur ses genoux.

Il aimait Rodney mais ce dernier ne l'aimait pas. C'était la vie. Il devait gérer c'est tout. Cela n'allait pas être facile mais il allait devoir oublier ses sentiments et faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Il le fallait. Il prit alors tous ses moments de bonheur avec Rodney, tous ses espoirs qui s'étaient crashés en un instant et tout son amour pour le scientifique et les enferma dans une petite boîte qu'il plaça scellée tout au fond de son cœur. C'était mieux comme ça. Il devait oublier cet amour impossible qui ne lui apporterait que de la peine et de la souffrance. Puis, prenant un somnifère que le docteur Beckett lui avait donné il y a longtemps, il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Les jours suivants, John passa son temps à éviter Rodney. Cela faisait mal d'éviter son meilleur ami mais s'il voulait que sa peine s'en aille, il le devait. Il voyait bien que cela frustrait le scientifique mais c'était mieux comme ça. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'un jour, le major vit Rodney dans les bras de Jeannie apparemment en train de le consoler de quelque chose. La douleur fut si intense qu'il se réfugia dans un des balcons les plus reculés d'Atlantis et pleura misérablement. Cet épisode ne fit que renforcer sa détermination à éviter Rodney.

John ne savait pas quand le mariage aurait lieu et si Rodney allait repartir sur la terre ou si Jeannie allait rester ici mais il avait de gros doutes qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps de les voir ensemble. Cela faisait trop mal et jusqu'à présent, toute tentative pour oublier avait été un triste échec et il commençait à perdre la capacité de gérer sa peine. Alors il s'était promis qu'après le mariage, il partirait sur la terre s'ils restaient sur Atlantis. Quitter son meilleur ami lui ferait mal mais rester à leurs côtés serait au-dessus de ses forces.

Pour oublier sa souffrance, le major prenait souvent le Jumper et voler lui mettait du baume sur son cœur douloureux. C'est lors d'un de ses voyages qu'il se demanda si aimer Rodney faisait de lui un homosexuel avant de conclure que non puisqu'il n'était attiré que par le scientifique. Rien que de penser par exemple à Ford, il avait des frissons. Et puis Teyla ne lui pardonnerait pas de lui prendre l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Ces deux là formaient un couple très uni et John les enviait profondément.

Poussant un soupir et réprimant une envie folle d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Rodney et de se laisser aller contre lui tout en se laissant bercer par sa voix, il décida de rentrer à Atlantis. Tous ces rêves n'étaient que chimères. Ah si seulement Rodney avait pu l'aimer. Si seulement Jeannie n'était pas arrivée. Si seulement…Mais c'était trop tard à présent.

John se tenait dans la salle d'embarquement avec Teyla et le lieutenant Ford et tous les trois attendaient le docteur Zelenka pour partir en mission.

Le major venait de regarder sa montre pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes quand Elizabeth descendit les marches pour lui parler.

-Etes-vous sûr d'être en forme pour cette mission major ?

Le docteur Weir avait des raisons d'être inquiète.

En effet, l'apparence de John était effrayante.

De grandes cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux qui étaient désormais vides de tout éclat, il était très pale et pour couronner le tout, il avait beaucoup maigri.

John se redressa de toute sa hauteur et répondit fermement.

-Parfaitement Docteur Weir.

Ce n'était pas une blessure au cœur qui allait l'empêcher de faire cette mission. Il en avait besoin car quitter Atlantis signifiait le quitter, lui, l'objet de toutes ses nuits blanches à pleurer, de ses manques d'appétits chroniques et surtout de sa déprime.

-Très bien, répondit Elizabeth mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. C'est pour cela qu'elle fit discrètement signe à Ford et à Teyla de la prévenir et de rentrer immédiatement sur Atlantis si quelque chose n'allait pas.

John, occupé à regarder à nouveau sa montre, ne s'en aperçut pas.

-Mais que fait le docteur Zelenka ?

-Il ne viendra pas, répondit alors une voix bien connue de John.

Rodney.

Le docteur McKay qui venait d'arriver s'adressa alors à Elizabeth.

-Radek avait des analyses qu'il ne pouvait reporter et comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti d'Atlantis avec mon équipe, j'ai proposé de le remplacer.

Le docteur Weir hocha la tête tandis que le cœur de John battait à toute allure à l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec la personne qui le faisait tellement souffrir inconsciemment.

En un instant, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas. Que partir avec le scientifique lui ferait trop de mal dans son cœur et dans son âme et lui rappellerait trop la mort de ses rêves. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elizabeth avait déjà donné son accord et il ne pourrait jamais trouver d'excuse valable pour forcer Rodney à rester. Alors il décida d'être froid afin d'éloigner un maximum le scientifique et permettre ainsi à son cœur de moins saigner.

-Comme c'est aimable à vous McKay de daigner nous accompagner, nous sommes flattés. Mais n'avez vous pas peur de laisser votre Jeannie seule ?

Le ton était dur et ironique.

Teyla, Aiden et Elizabeth parurent surpris par son ton. Quant à Rodney, une brève lueur de blessure passa dans son regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-Jeannie pourra très bien survivre sans moi quelques temps major. C'est gentil à vous de vous en inquiéter.

Le ton de Rodney était comme à son habitude sarcastique mais John, qui connaissait parfaitement son ami, décela une certaine fêlure et il ne put s'empêcher de se maudire devant la peine qu'il infligeait à Rodney qui ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi John devenait d'un coup si dur avec lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si le major avait eu la stupide idée de tomber amoureux de lui. John essaya de se dire que ce n'était que temporaire, que ce n'était pour préserver son cœur de plus de peine et que quand ce dernier accepterait enfin l'idée de Rodney et Jeannie ensemble, alors leur amitié pourrait repartir comme avant. Même si au fond de lui, John en doutait et savait que ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Sentant que cette mission n'allait pas être facile avec l'objet de ses affections si proche et si loin en même temps et avec ses émotions si perturbées, le major Sheppard se raidit et sans un mot passa la porte des étoiles.

Rodney venait de se plaindre du froid ambiant pour la troisième fois quand John, qui essayait désespérément de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur devant le fait que Rodney marchait à ses côtés, frôlait son bras à chaque pas et qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur suave de son after-shave, craqua.

-La ferme McKay. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas venir si cela ne vous plaisait pas. Personne ne vous y forçait. Le docteur Zelenka ne se serait pas plaint lui.

Les yeux de Rodney se rétrécirent et il serra les lèvres de colère avant de parler d'une voix sèche et claquante.

-Je sais que ma présence vous insupporte major. Vous me l'avez amplement démontré en m'évitant ces derniers temps. Mais Radek, comme je vous l'ai dit, ne pouvait pas venir. Alors pardon de vous imposer ma désagréable existence. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si vraiment je vous gêne, je demanderais à Elizabeth d'être assigné à une autre équipe et ceci, dès notre retour.

-Arrêtez d'être si mélodramatique McKay, répondit John d'un ton exaspéré.

-Je ne suis pas mélodramatique. Je ne fais que constater un fait.

Le ton était amer.

Oh Dieu, ce que ça faisait mal d'agir de cette façon avec Rodney. Mais le militaire ne pouvait agir autrement. La santé de son cœur était en jeu.

Teyla, qui avait observé toute la scène sans dire un mot jusqu'à présent, intervient alors.

-Désolée de vous interrompre mais des villageois arrivent vers nous et ils n'ont pas l'air très enchantés de nous voir.

John tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée par la jeune femme et poussa un soupir en voyant un groupe d'hommes arrivant à vive allure avec un air menaçant sur le visage et des couteaux et lances à la main. Pourquoi est-ce que cela leur arrivait toujours à eux ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir pour une fois une planète où les habitants seraient ravis de les voir ?

-Très bien, nous rentrons sur Atlantis. Ces villageois ont l'air trop en colère pour que nous entamions une discussion pour le moment. Nous verrons si nous revenons ultérieurement.

Tout le monde fut d'accord et commença à rebrousser chemin.

Tout se passait bien lorsque Aiden poussa un petit cri de douleur et se mit à tenir son bras. Se retournant, John vit que les villageois les avaient suivis et commençaient à leur jeter des pierres. Il commença à courir, les autres sur ses talons.

Le major était en vue de la porte quand il sentit quelque chose de dur le frapper à la tête. Il se sentit alors tomber en avant. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir fut d'espérer qu'il n'arrive rien à Rodney et ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsque John se réveilla, sa première vision fut un plafond et il ne fut pas très étonné de reconnaître celui de l'infirmerie.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

Ah oui, il avait été touché à la tête. Cela devait être pour cela qu'il avait une énorme migraine. Il leva la main et grimaça en touchant le pansement.

-Ne touchez pas votre pansement ! Lui dit soudain une voix.

John se tourna et croisa deux yeux bleus. Sa première pensée fut Rodney avant de voir que ce n'était pas son ami mais plutôt une certaine jeune femme qu'il détestait.

Jeannie Sullivan.

Son visage passa par différentes émotions, espérance, déception, haine pour finalement s'arrêter sur de la froide neutralité.

-Je veux sortir d'ici.

La voix était plus froide que de la glace. Pas question qu'il reste là et se fasse soigner par cette femme.

Mais sans se préoccuper de l'apparente animosité de John, Jeannie commença à vérifier ses constantes.

-Votre blessure à la tête est superficielle mais le docteur Beckett vous a mis un pansement pour éviter que cela ne saigne trop. Et non, vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici. Le docteur Becket vous trouve trop maigre et trop fatigué. Il veut donc que vous vous refassiez une santé en restant quelques jours à l'infirmerie.

John se buta.

-C'est hors de question.

Jeannie sourit.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est un ordre du docteur Weir.

Le major se renfrogna et pinça ses lèvres de désapprobation.

Jeannie cacha un petit rire amusé.

-Vous êtes exactement comme Rodney me l'avait dit. Un vrai gamin.

Le cœur de John tressaillit en pensant soudain à son meilleur ami.

-Rodney, où est-il ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va bien. Vous savez, il était inquiet pour vous et n'a pas quitté votre chevet depuis votre retour. Il est juste parti il y a quelques instants parce que le docteur Weir voulait lui parler.

-Rodney…

John ne put empêcher un sourire affectueux de venir jouer sur ses lèvres à la pensée de son meilleur ami inquiet pour lui et Jeannie le regarda étrangement.

-En tous cas, continua t'elle, je suis assez contente qu'il ne soit pas là car cela va nous donner l'occasion de faire un peu plus connaissance.

En entendant ces mots, John se raidit violemment. Non, il ne voulait pas rester là et connaître plus celle qui lui volait Rodney. C'était hors de question.

Son déplaisir dut se lire sur son visage car Jeannie ajouta.

-Je n'en étais pas sûre mais maintenant je sais. Vous ne m'aimez pas. Votre réaction le prouve. Je croyais que si jusqu'à présent nous n'avions pas pu échanger quelques mots c'était à cause de vos obligations mais je suis désormais persuadée que vous m'évitez. Alors je veux savoir pourquoi.

Son ton était ferme.

John détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Jeannie qui lui rappelaient tant ceux de Rodney et ne répondit pas.

-Alors, insista la jeune femme.

Bon sang, elle était aussi bornée que Rodney, pensa John presque amusé.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Jeannie capitula.

-Très bien, vous ne voulez pas me répondre. Comme vous voudrez. Mais je suis très persistante. Et vous allez passer beaucoup de temps ici…

Okay, elle n'avait fait que capituler pour l'instant. Mais John n'allait pas se laisser faire. Et jamais il ne parlerait et ne révèlerait ses sentiments. Ce n'était qu'une voleuse, elle ne méritait pas de savoir la vérité. Et même si après les minutes passées à parler avec elle, il la trouvait plutôt agréable, hors de question qu'il lui dise la vérité pour qu'après, elle aille tout raconter à Rodney et que celui-ci ne le rejette ou ne le regarde avec pitié. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Le silence régna avant que John ne le rompisse.

-Au fait, félicitations pour votre mariage.

Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il était masochiste ou quoi ? Pourquoi parler de ce qui lui brisait le cœur ?

Jeannie le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Merci mais comment êtes-vous au courant ?

John haussa les épaules.

-Tout Atlantis le sait.

-Ah bon, je ne savais pas que ma vie sentimentale intéressait les gens d'ici.

-En fait, ils sont plutôt sous le choc de savoir que Rodney a réussi à trouver une femme qui accepte de l'épouser.

Jeannie fronça les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Rodney vient faire là dedans ?

Ce fut au tour de John d'être étonné.

-Je ne comprends pas votre question. Rodney et vous êtes bien censés vous marier non ?

Jeannie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis finalement, elle éclata de rire.

-Moi et Rodney…Moi et Rodney, c'est trop drôle !

John était plus que perdu.

Finalement, la jeune femme se calma.

-Dîtes-moi major, savez-vous qui je suis ? Je pense que non. Ainsi que la majorité des habitants de cette cité je suis sûre…

-Euh…

-Sullivan est mon nom de femme mariée. Mon nom de jeune fille est McKay. Je suis Jeannie McKay, Rodney est mon frère.

Sous le choc de cette révélation, John ouvrit la bouche mais ne put prononcer un mot.

-Fermez la bouche major ou vous allez attraper les mouches.

Le même sens de l'humour que Rodney et surtout les mêmes yeux bleus, John voyait maintenant la ressemblance. Mais alors la jeune femme n'était pas une menace ? Rodney était toujours libre et il avait donc toujours toutes ces chances. D'un coup, tous ses soucis et sa souffrance disparurent de son cœur et il eut un large sourire pour Jeannie.

-Non, je ne savais pas que vous étiez sa sœur mais je suis très heureux de le savoir. Mais, il fronça les sourcils, je ne savais pas que Rodney avait une sœur et pourquoi cette rumeur de mariage alors ?

Jeannie prit une chaise et s'assit.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Rodney et moi n'avons jamais été très proches. Peut-être est-ce le fait que j'aie huit ans de plus que lui ou parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous vivions sur deux planètes distinctes. Je sais que j'aurais dû être une meilleure sœur et m'occuper plus de lui, surtout quand nos parents le rendaient responsables de leurs problèmes ou quand ils le dénigraient à cause de son amour de la science mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise. Leur attention étant centrée sur Rodney, j'étais alors libre de faire ce que je voulais et croyez-moi, j'en profitais. Je crois qu'il souffrait que je ne sois pas là pour lui mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Lorsque j'ai eu vingt-six ans, j'ai rencontré Tim Sullivan et je suis tombée follement amoureuse de lui. Tim était beau, sportif, charmeur mais aux yeux de Rodney, il avait deux grands défauts. Il était incapable de m'entretenir car au chômage et surtout, il était un peu trop porté sur la boisson. C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'épouse mais j'ai toujours été têtue et je l'ai épousé quand même. Ce fut la fin de notre fragile relation. En effet, suite à mon mariage, je quittais le Canada pour aller vivre aux Etats-Unis et je n'ai eu alors que des contacts épisodiques avec mon frère. Nous parlions quelque fois au téléphone mais je sentais qu'il m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écouté pour Tim. Et puis au bout d'un certain temps, nos contacts s'espacèrent encore plus quand il fut bientôt impliqué dans des projets secrets qui l'amenaient à partir je ne sais où. J'avoue que j'aurais pu essayer plus fort de me rapprocher de lui avant mais j'avais honte d'avouer qu'il avait eu raison pour mon mari. Tim est un gentil garçon mais il aime trop l'alcool et cette faiblesse lui fait faire n'importe quoi. Quand il est ivre, il devient très violent et peut aller jusqu'à me battre. J'ai longtemps accepté cette situation car après, il me demandait toujours pardon et me promettait de changer. Mais un jour, j'ai décidé que cela suffisait et j'ai alors décidé de me séparer de lui et la procédure de divorce est aujourd'hui en cours.

-Je suis désolé, murmura doucement John.

Jeannie haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute sauf la mienne. Rodney m'avait bien prévenu pourtant. Mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête.

-Et cette histoire de mariage alors ?

-En fait, quelques temps après notre séparation, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Ce que nous allons faire une fois que je serais rentrée sur la terre. Voilà, c'est tout simple.

-Et comment avez-vous su où était votre frère ?

-Lorsque je me suis séparée de Tim, j'ai cherché à reprendre contact avec Rodney mais personne ne savait où il était et l'armée ne voulait rien me dire. En fait, ce n'est que grâce à l'aide de mon futur époux que j'ai su où il se trouvait et que j'ai pu embarquer à bord du Daedelus. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, mon futur époux est James Farrell.

John poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Wouah, le porte-parole de la Maison Blanche, vous faîtes fort !

Jeannie rougit.

-Je sais. Je l'ai rencontré grâce à une de mes patientes qui se trouvait être sa mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'aider à retrouver mon frère, il a tout de suite accepté et me voilà sur Atlantis. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez car il m'a permis de renouer avec mon frère et de pouvoir enfin parler avec lui et de savoir qui il est vraiment au fond de lui. Il m'a pardonné mes erreurs du passé et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée de l'avoir un peu accaparé ces derniers temps mais renouer avec lui était très important pour moi.

-Je ne vous en veux pas.

Enfin plus maintenant, ajouta t'il dans sa tête.

-Maintenant que je vous ai raconté toute ma vie, vous allez bien me dire pourquoi vous m'évitiez ? Qu'ais-je donc pu faire pour que vous ne m'aimiez pas alors que l'on ne se connaissait même pas ?

John fit une grimace. Elle était pire qu'un chien sur un os.

-Vous savez, je peux comprendre encore que vous m'évitiez parce que l'on n'avait pas encore fait connaissance mais pourquoi éviter Rodney ? Je croyais que c'était votre meilleur ami et le fait que vous l'évitiez lui a fait de la peine.

John baissa la tête.

-Euh, c'est à dire que…

-Voyons voir si je peux deviner.

John lui lança un regard paniqué mais Jeannie continua sans s'en occuper.

-Rodney m'a dit que vous étiez son meilleur ami mais que depuis mon arrivée, vous avez passé très peu de temps ensemble. C'est là que vous commencez à ne pas aller bien. Après, arrive le jour où je parle à Rodney de mon mariage et là, votre état s'aggrave, vous évitez mon frère et vous êtes même plutôt blessant. Si l'on rajoute à ceci le fait que vous me détestiez mais que depuis que vous savez que je ne suis pas la future femme de Rodney, vous me parlez gentiment, je ne vois qu'une conclusion. Vous êtes amoureux de mon frère.

John était sous le choc. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ? Son secret était si évident que ça ?

Jeannie dut sentir son désarroi car elle ajouta d'une voix amusée.

-Normal que je sache. Sœur de génie et mini génie en puissance, n'oubliez pas !

Le major ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que Rodney ne soit pas arrivée à cette conclusion car vos sentiments sont plus qu'évidents, continua la jeune femme.

-Ne parlez pas de malheur, cria presque John. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Rodney est mon ami et je sais qu'il tient à moi. Mais il ne m'a jamais montré que ses sentiments pouvaient aller au-delà de l'amitié. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette ou qu'il me montre de la pitié s'il savait que je l'aimais.

Jeannie le regarda étrangement.

-Vous devriez le lui dire pourtant.

-Jamais.

-Pourtant, je suis sûre que vous auriez une bonne surprise.

-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi.

-Vous savez, Rodney et moi avons beaucoup parlé depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés et je peux vous affirmer qu'il tient à vous plus que comme un ami.

-Arrêtez de dire des choses stupides. Rodney n'est pas du genre à cacher ce qu'il éprouve. Si vraiment il tenait à moi, il me l'aurait dit.

Jeannie secoua la tête.

-Rodney ne vous dira jamais rien car il croit que vous êtes amoureux du docteur Weir.

-Quoi ?

John était étonné.

-Oui, il m'a raconté tous vos moments sur les balcons d'Atlantis, comment vous avez été inquiet pour elle lors de la prise d'Atlantis par les Genii et récemment, comment le docteur Weir vous avait enlacé lors de votre retour de votre attaque suicide. Pour lui, tout ceci veut dire que vous avez de tendres sentiments pour elle.

-C'est vrai que je tiens à Elizabeth mais plus comme une amie ou une sœur. C'est une femme que je respecte énormément mais jamais je ne l'ai vue comme quelqu'un à aimer.

Jeannie poussa un cri de joie.

-Je suis tellement contente d'entendre ça ! Rodney va être si heureux ! Et croyez-moi, vous formerez un très beau couple !

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la joie et l'excitation de Jeannie.

C'était étrange mais depuis qu'il savait que Jeannie n'était plus une menace, il la trouvait vraiment ravissante et s'il n'avait pas été follement amoureux de Rodney, il aurait pu facilement tomber sous le charme de la jolie blonde. Mais c'était de Rodney et de sa personnalité qu'il était tombé amoureux et savait que cela ne changerait jamais.

Inconsciemment, son visage prit une expression rêveuse et Jeannie ne put réprimer un sourire.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que Rodney arriva.

Les yeux du scientifique se rétrécirent en voyant sa sœur et son ami si complices.

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas ?

Sa voix était glaciale et ses yeux reflétaient de la jalousie et de la trahison.

Jeannie se leva.

-Non, tu ne déranges pas. Je vais vous laisser, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Elle effleura doucement l'épaule de son frère et quitta l'infirmerie.

Rodney s'assit à la place laissée vacante par sa sœur et attaqua.

-Même malade vous jouez au capitaine Kirk. Vous êtes incroyable. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais ma sœur est hors limite. Elle va bientôt se marier et je ne vous laisserais pas détruire son bonheur.

John était au paradis. S'il avait eu des doutes sur les sentiments de son ami, ils étaient maintenant levés. Rodney voulait protéger sa sœur, cela était sûr, mais sa voix et surtout ses magnifiques yeux bleu ciel ne parvenaient pas à masquer sa jalousie.

-Rodney, soyez tranquille, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers votre sœur. C'est une femme charmante mais même si elle était disponible, je ne chercherais pas à la séduire pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis déjà amoureux d'une autre personne.

-Ah oui, Elizabeth, répondit Rodney amèrement.

John sourit.

-Pour une personne qui se vante sans cesse d'être la personne la plus intelligente de deux galaxies confondues, vous êtes plutôt aveugle.

Le scientifique eut une moue confuse sur le visage.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Rodney, je n'aime pas Elizabeth autrement que comme une amie. Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai évité et pourquoi j'ai été si mal ces derniers temps ?

Rodney haussa les sourcils devant le tutoiement soudain mais ne dit rien.

-C'est parce que j'étais jaloux.

-Jaloux ? Mais de qui ?

-Jaloux de te savoir fiancé à Jeannie.

-Mais Jeannie est ma sœur…

-Mais je ne le savais pas à ce moment là. Je croyais que vous alliez vous marier et cette nouvelle m'a terrassé car doucement, sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

Rodney pâlit violemment.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Jeannie a bien pu raconter mais si c'est une plaisanterie elle n'est pas drôle.

-Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Je t'aime Rodney, éperdument. Et c'est également à cause de ces sentiments que j'ai été si dur avec toi sur cette planète où nous nous sommes fait agresser. Parce que je ne pouvais supporter de t'avoir près de moi alors que je te savais inaccessible. Cela faisait trop mal et je voulais t'éloigner avant de souffrir encore plus.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas une plaisanterie ?

Le ton de Rodney montrait bien qu'il voulait croire mais qu'il avait peur d'être blessé et que tout ceci ne soit qu'une farce à ses dépens.

-Non Rodney, répéta patiemment John qui détesta soudainement tous ceux qui avaient pu blesser son scientifique, je t'aime. Réellement.

Rodney fixa alors son regard dans celui noisette de John et ce qu'il vit du le convaincre car il adressa bientôt un sourire étincelant à John.

-Je te crois John et je t'aime aussi.

Devant ce sourire si rare et si sincère de Rodney, John sentit que son cœur allait exploser sous le bonheur qu'il ressentit.

-Je t'aime Rodney et crois-moi, je compte bien te le prouver toute ma vie.

-C'est tout, demanda le scientifique taquin.

-Toute ma vie et au-delà, corrigea alors John avant de prendre les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait en un long et tendre premier baiser.

Jeannie passa sa tête discrètement par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour s'assurer que tout s'était bien passé en son absence et eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le couple en train de s'embrasser. Elle referma discrètement la porte et posa la pancarte indiquant ne pas déranger. Puis elle s'éloigna en sifflotant. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait réussi à se réconcilier avec son frère et ce dernier venait de trouver le bonheur un peu grâce à elle. Son séjour n'avait pas été vain. Maintenant, elle avait hâte de rentrer sur la terre afin de retrouver James qui commençait à lui manquer. Mais elle n'était pas triste de quitter son frère car elle savait que lui et John seraient certainement à son mariage. Et puis maintenant que l'on pouvait voyager facilement entre la terre et Atlantis, elle n'allait pas se priver de cette opportunité. Et c'est le cœur plus léger que lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur Atlantis que Jeannie rentra dans ses quartiers pour commencer à préparer son voyage de retour.


End file.
